Salah Paham
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara sang surai biru, Kuroko dan kekasihnya Akashi Seijuurou saat Valentine. Akakuro. YAOI [Hasil karya yang sangat telat update- -]


Tanggal 14 Febuari.

Tanggal yang tidak asing untuk para remaja. Termasuk untuk seorang pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk memandangi coklat ditangannya. Ia menatap coklat dan ponsel yang berwarna senada dengan surai _baby blue_nya.

"Haruskah aku memberikan ini padanya?"

**Salah Paham?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**Oneshot. T**

**YAOI. OOC. Typo. Humor gagal. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue _dengan manik mata berwarna senada, berekspresi datar yang—kelewat—manis dan sering dihiraukan keberadaannya karena hawa keberadaannya yang terlampau tipis. Kini tengah memandang pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan—cukup membuatnya kesal. Ia menekuk mukanya—hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya—dan segera pergi darisana.

Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang dan tak berekspresi itu kini menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, yang tentu saja memancing rasa bingung dari teman sekelasnya sekaligus 'cahanya'nya yang memiliki alis bercabang.

"Kau kenapa Kuroko?" tanya pemuda beralis bercabang itu heran ketika Kuroko telah duduk dibangkunya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Kuroko menatapnya tajam, "Kau berisik Kagami_-kun_."

Orang yang dipanggil Kagami—Kagami Taiga—itu hanya bisa melongo. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kuroko se_sensitive _ini.

'_Apa Kuroko sedang PMS?' _pikirnya bodoh.

Ah, dasar Bakagami.

.-.-.

"E-eh, itu, tolong terima coklatku."

Terlihat pemandangan yang sekilas nampak begitu manis. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah memberikan coklat kepada seorang pemuda tampan didepannya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam dan memandang coklat yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Haruskah ia menerimanya?

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau harus menerimanya." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil langsung memberikan coklat yang sudah terbungkus rapi itu ke tangan si pemuda tampan. Belum sempat pemuda tampan itu protes, ia sudah melarikan diri dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Hah, repot juga menjadi orang yang cukup terkenal—dan tampan.

.-.-.

Para pemain basket SMA Seirin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Ini mengerikan!

Mereka semua tidak pernah berpikir, jika mereka akan melihat sisi lain dari pemain bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai _itu.

Sisi lain yang dimaksud adalah,

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah dalam _mood_ terendahnya.

Mereka semua hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati apa yang sudah membuat pemain andalan mereka itu bersikap sangat aneh. Aneh sekali. Kuroko yang memang pendiam itu kini semakin menjadi pendiam, bahkan hampir menyaingi Mitobe. Tak jarang Kuroko mem_pass_ing bolanya terlalu keras—otomatis diberi hadiah berupa umpatan oleh _partner_nya, Kagami. Dan satu lagi, Kuroko masih betah memasang ekspresi kesalnya—lengkap dengan gerutuan-gerutuan lain.

Apakah Kuroko bertengkar dengan kekasihnya?

_What the hell!_ Orang bodoh mana yang bertengkar di hari kasih sayang seperti ini?

Atau, jangan-jangan Kuroko tak kunjung mendapatkan kejutan dari sang kekasih?

Hm, ini yang paling masuk akal.

Aida Riko—sang pelatih, masih terlarut dengan pemikirannya tidak menyadari jika latihan mereka hari ini benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang justru bergosip berdua—jelas objek mereka adalah Kuroko.

Koganei, Mitobe dan juga Izuki yang sibuk dengan lawakan mereka—objek mereka pun tak jauh berbeda dengan orang sebelumnya, yaitu Kuroko.

Lalu, kelompok para _kouhai_ yang setia mendengar curhatan Kagami tentang betapa anehnya Kuroko hari ini, tak lupa insiden tatapan tajam pagi tadi pun tak luput dari curhatannya.

Riko meniup peluitnya. Ia tersenyum 'manis' ketika mendapati kelakuan anak asuhnya yang terlampau _absurd_.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian bersantai begitu? Seharusnya kalian mencontoh Kuroko_-kun_ yang berlatih dengan 'semangat'." Ucap Riko sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. Mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

Daripada disebut semangat, Kuroko lebih terlihat seperti... melampiaskan emosi.

"Nah, jadi apa aku harus memberikan latihan khusus untuk kalian?" tanyanya lagi. Para pemain basket Seirin itu langsung bergegas melakukan latihan mereka seperti biasa. Sebelum sang pelatih—

"Latihan kalian kugandakan sebagai ganti waktu yang terbuang tadi."

—menggandakan latihan mereka.

.-.-.

Kagami menghampiri si pemuda manis yang menjadi bayangannya tersebut. Ia menatap kesal kearah Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa—rupanya _badmood_nya sudah berakhir.

"Kuroko..." panggilnya dengan penuh emosi. Ia menggenggam kepala Kuroko dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bersiap untuk menjitak sang pemuda mungil itu.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan memelas, "Kagami_-kun_—_ittai."_

Kagami melepaskan genggamannya, ia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik karena melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Beraninya kau memelas Kuroko~" geram Kagami, ia pun berusaha untuk menjitak kepala _baby blue_ itu—untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya dan tentu saja Kuroko dengan lihai bisa menghindari setiap serangan Kagami.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja Kagami menyenggol tas milik Kuroko yang diletakkan disamping sang pemilik. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan berhiaskan pita biru yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari tempatnya. Kotak itu... mungkinkah coklat?

"Oi Kuroko, kau membawa... coklat?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk benda itu. Kuroko hanya terdiam, ia beranjak memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berhamburan keluar karena ulah cahayanya itu.

Kuroko menatap Kagami, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh membawa coklat Kagami_-kun_?"

"E-eh? Bukan begitu. Hanya saja—begitulah. Untuk siapa?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menunduk. Sebenarnya, coklat itu sudah susah payah ia buat untuk seseorang yang 'katanya' akan mengunjunginya. Namun, orang tersebut sudah membuat _mood _Kuroko berantakan.

Daripada dibuang, lebih baik diberikan untuk orang didepannya kan?

"Untuk Kagami_-kun_ saja." Ucapnya dengan menunduk. Ia memberikan kotak coklat ditanganya itu kepada Kagami. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

"Untukku?" tanyanya memastikan. Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kagami dengan ragu menerima coklat itu. "_Arigatou_."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun segera berlari menjauh dari Kagami yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Anak itu." Gumamnya sambil menatap kotak coklat ditangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang disekitarnya.

Sang _Ace_ kebanggan Seirin itu tak menyadari, ada aura tajam yang menguar dari suduh _gym _Seirin.

Semoga saja nyawamu masih terselamatkan, Kagami Taiga.

.-.-.

Kuroko langsung berlari keluar dari _gym_ setelah dirinya selesai membersihkan diri seusai latihan. Begitu hampir sampai digerbang sekolah, pemuda manis itu melambatkan langkahnya, ia mengecek ponsel berwarna senada dengan surainya. Ia menghela nafas ketika tak menjumpai hal yang diinginkannya.

Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Ah, baru saja dia berharap, harapannya langsung terkabul. Ia melihat orang itu tengah berdiri didepan gerbang, ia pun melangkah untuk menghampirinya. Namun, langkah pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mata berwarna biru secerah musim panas itu kini terlihat mendung.

Di depan matanya, ia melihat seseorang yang seharusnya menepati janjinya justru sedang bersama dengan orang lain dan mereka terlihat begitu... akrab. Kuroko hanya bisa mematung memandang pemandangan didepannya. Ia jarang sekali melihat orang itu tersenyum lembut seperti tadi kepada orang lain.

Bersyukurlah Kuroko karena ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga orang itu tak menyadari jika dirinya berdiam sambil menatapnya pilu.

Kuroko masih belum berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya hingga kedua orang itu pergi dari pandangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa pandangannya memburam. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar dari manik birunya.

Seharusnya hari ini ia bahagia kan? Ini hari kasih sayang kan?

"Kau belum pulang Kuroko?" tanya sebuah suara. Kuroko hanya menggeleng, tanpa melihat sosoknya Kuroko sudah tau jika yang baru saja bertanya itu adalah Kagami, _partner_nya sekaligus orang yang baru saja mendapat coklat buatan tangannya.

Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung, '_Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini?'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, ia menepuk pelan bahu sang bayangan, membuatnya mendongak. Kagami terdiam ketika mendapati raut wajah Kuroko yang begitu... terluka.

Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih menatapnya bingung dan khawatir. Kuroko tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan kini hanyalah segera pulang kerumah, berendam dalam air hangat dan segera tidur.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Ia tak mau peduli lagi...

.-.-.

Pagi yang sangat cerah pada tanggal 15 Febuari. Namun, ini merupakan pagi yang begitu buruk untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, Kuroko terserang flu—efek terlalu lama berendam—meskipun hanya flu ringan. Namun, ibunya bersikeras untuk tidak mengizinkan putranya itu bersekolah. Ia terlalu khawatir seandainya keadaan putranya justru semakin memburuk.

Dan berakhirlah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya terbaring diatas kasur empuknya dengan kain kompres yang berada didahinya.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Kagami—yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya—untuk memberitahukan pada _sensei_ jika ia terpaksa tidak bisa masuk karena sakit. Kuroko tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat balasan dari Kagami. Walaupun bahasa yang digunakannya tergolong cukup kasar, tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

Pemuda manis itu meletakkan ponselnya disamping meja nakasnya—yang juga terdapat sebuah kotak merah berhiaskan pita biru muda. Ingin rasanya Kuroko membuang kotak itu, namun ia sudah terlalu mengantuk hanya untuk membuangnya.

Tak berselang lama, manik berwarna biru itu menutup perlahan. Tertidur dibawah pengaruh obat.

.-.-.

Kagami bergidik ngeri.

Ia ingin segera pergi darisini—bahkan ia ingin rasanya menyusul Kuroko untuk absen hari ini.

Ini semua hanya karena dia, seorang kapten dari sekolah yang mereka kalahkan tahun lalu.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kagami sudah berusaha untuk terlihat tenang—layaknya sang _partner_, namun yang ada ia terlihat konyol dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti orang sembelit. Salahkan aura orang yang berada didepannya. Tinggi boleh berada dibawahnya, namun aura yang dikeluarkannya melebihi siapapun yang pernah Kagami temui!

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Kagami—berusaha berani.

Sosok pemuda berwarna merah menyala—Akashi—hanya menyeringai menatap pemuda dengan alis bercabang yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Tetsuya."

"Ck, harus kubilang berapa kali padamu, Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah." Jawabnya kesal, ia menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada pintu ruang kelas. Akashi menatapnya tajam, ia sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kagami.

Akashi menghela nafas, matanya menelusuri ruang kelas milik Kuroko, "Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang sibuk menguap—Kagami harus rela tidur beberapa jam karena efek kegirangan sudah diberi coklat oleh Kuroko.

Belum jauh Akashi melangkah, ia berhenti dan menyeringai kejam kearah Kagami, "Masalah kita belum berakhir Taiga, akan kupastikan kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Kagami yang mendengar ucapan Akashi berhenti menguap. Ia menatap bingung pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Balasan? Balasan atas apa? Bertemu saja baru kali ini. Jika pembalasan yang dimaksudnya adalah kekalahannya dulu, maka Kagami tidak akan takut.

Ah, kau memang benar-benar _clueless_ Kagami-_kun_.

.-.-.

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya hingga tak menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap rambutnya yang lembab oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Sang pemilik tangan—Akashi—menatap lembut sosok Kuroko yang terlelap—tersirat rasa khawatir pada kedua mata dwiwarnanya. Meskipun khawatir, namun rasa kesal tak hilang dari benaknya ketika kejadian kemarin sore mampir kedalam ingatannya.

Seharusnya sekarang ia tak berada disini.

Seharusnya sekarang ia 'pura-pura' bersikap acuh dan tak peduli kepadanya. Hingga sosok pemuda manis itu akan khawatir dan cemas terhadapnya.

Namun yang ada, justru sekarang ia yang dibuat khawatir dan cemas.

Hah, kekasihnya mungilnya ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat kacau balau pikirannya.

"Ngh..."

Akashi tersentak dari lamunannya,ia menjauhkan tangannya dari surai biru muda kekasihnya itu. Ia setia menunggu, menunggu sang pemuda manis membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Sei-_kun_?" gumam Kuroko ketika ia membuka mata bulatnya. Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya. Maka ia pun mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya, jika sosok yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah ilusi.

Mengapa disaat dirinya sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, dia justru berada disini? Duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lembut dan juga cemas.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa—sedikit—senang.

"Sudah bangun Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, ia kembali membelai surai biru Kuroko.

Ingin rasanya Kuroko memejamkan matanya,menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya, sebelum memori itu berputar dalam benaknya. Kuroko hendak menepis tangan Akashi, namun ia masih terlalu lemas untuk menyentak tangan itu dari kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sei-_kun._" Jawabnya datar.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar nada datar yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan intonasi yang digunakan oleh kekasihnya.

Lebih galak mungkin?

Akashi—sekali lagi—menarik tangannya dari surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Ada denganmu?" tanya Akashi bingung. Kuroko menggeleng, ia menarik selimut birunya hingga kepala, hanya menyisakan iris biru langit yang menatap iris dwi warna milik Akashi.

Hening. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kuroko masih enggan untuk membuka suara, ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Akashi, tak dipungkiri ia pun enggan membuka suaranya.

Manik mata Akashi jatuh pada sebuah benda yang berada di dimeja nakas kekasihnya. Sedari tadi ia berada disini, namun ia tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Diraihnya kotak berwarna merah—senada dengan surainya.

"Kotak apa ini Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko yang memejamkan matanya. Surai biru itu pun membuka matanya, mata bulat itu melebar ketika melihat benda apa yang berada ditangan kekasihnya.

Akashi menatap heran kekasihnya yang terdiam itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah—dan Akashi tau itu bukanlah efek dari demamnya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kuroko, Akashi pun langsung membuka kotak itu. Dihiraukannya Kuroko yang kini menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik selimut.

Uh-oh.

Coklat?

Akashi tersenyum kecil, namun senyumnya itu pudar ketika kejadian itu mampir lagi kedalam kotaknya.

'_Kemarin dia pun memberikan coklat kepada Taiga.'_

Akashi hendak menutup kembali kotak coklat itu, namun sesuatu yang berada ditutupnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sebuah kertas dengan warna biru muda.

_Untuk Seijuurou-kun,_

_Ini coklat lain untuk Sei-kun, aku khawatir Sei-kun tak akan menyukai coklatku yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak begitu pandai memasak, jadi aku takut rasanya akan aneh. Aku harap coklat yang ini tidaklah seburuk kemarin._

_Tetsuya._

Akashi terdiam, ia nampak berpikir, "Tetsuya, apa maksudmu dengan coklat kemarin? Bukankah kemarin kau sama sekali tak memberiku coklat?"

"Sudah kuberikan kepada Kagami-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko lirih dari dalam selimutnya.

Diberikan kepada Kagami, eh?

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia masih setia bungkam dibalik selimut hangatnya. Lama-lama Akashi jengah juga menghadapi sikap keras kepala kekasihnya itu. Maka ditariknya selimut itu sekali hentak, membuatnya bisa melihat paras manis Kuroko yang kini memerah.

Kuroko menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma saja menyembunyikannya dari Akashi, "Karena kemarin Sei-_kun_ sudah mendapatkan coklat dari Furihata-_kun,_ jadi kupikir Sei-_kun_ tak membutuhkan coklat dariku." Jawabnya kalem.

Akashi menyeringai, ia tidaklah bodoh untuk memahami ucapan Kuroko, "Tetsuya cemburu rupanya." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kuroko.

Mata bulat Kuroko melebar, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, "Ti—"

CUP

Kau salah membuat pergerakan Kuroko.

Akashi melumat lembut bibir Kuroko. Ah, betapa ia rindu akan manis dan lembutnya bibir kekasih birunya itu.

"S-Sei-_kun."_ Ucap Kuroko terbata ketika Akashi melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Ho, tak kusangka Tetsuya bisa cemburu seperti ini."

Wajah Kuroko memerah, "Aku tidak cemburu Sei-_kun."_

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi _tsundere_ seperti Shintarou, Tetsuya?"

"Sejak kapan Sei-_kun_ menjadi percaya diri seperti Kise-_kun_?"

Dahi Akashi berkedut, kekasihnya yang satu ini benar-benar...

"Lupakan saja. Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi kalem, namun daripada disebut kalem, nada yang digunakan Akashi lebih terdengar... mengintimidasi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata bulatnya, "Ya?"

"Kemarin kau melihat Kouki memberiku coklat, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko terdiam.

Benar juga, kenapa kemarin ia tak menghamipirinya?

"Itu... aku terlanjur kesal." Kuroko menjawab dengan lirih. Ya, dia terlanjur kesal dengan Akashi jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi kekelasnya, dan beruntunglah ia karena bisa lolos dari Akashi dengan begitu mudahnya.

Akashi mengangguk paham, "Lalu karena itu kau memberikan coklat yang seharusnya untukku kepada Taiga?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Sei-_kun_ selalu tau segalanya bukan?"

Akashi memang tau segalanya. Akashi itu selalu benar. Akashi itu _absolute._ Namun entah kemana perginya semua kata-kata itu jika yang dihadapinya adalah seorang pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit dengan segala ke_addict_annya terhadap _vanilla shake_ dan merupakan pemain bayangan dari _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_.

"Lagipula, saat kemarin saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat Sei-_kun_ berada digerbang, aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi melihatmu begitu akrab dengan Furihata-_kun_, aku memilih untuk diam saja." Ucap Kuroko lirih, ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut tebalnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat kekasih merahnya itu.

"Lalu kau hanya berdiam hingga aku dan Kouki pulang?" Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko, dan ia melihat kekasihnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Astaga.

"Aku kesal, Sei-_kun_ sudah berjanji padaku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku seharian penuh. Tapi Sei-_kun_ justru pergi bersama Furihata-_kun_. Bahkan Sei-_kun_ tidak berusaha mencariku. Aku memberikanku coklat itu untuk Kagami-_kun_, karena dia menemukan coklatku itu. Jadi kuberikan saja." Jelasnya panjang lebar, sambil menatap Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk Kuroko. Ia mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya itu.

"Kau hanya salah paham Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada siapapun. Hanya Tetsuya." Ucapnya lembut.

Kuroko merona, ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Sejak kapan Sei-_kun_ bisa berkata semanis itu?"

Oh ayolah nak, kau menghancurkan suasana manis yang sudah Akashi ciptakan. Betapa polosnya dirimu.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, "Ho, jadi menurutmu kata-kataku begitu manis hingga membuatmu merona seperti itu Tetsuya?"

Wajah Kuroko kembali merona. Sudah cukup, mau sampai kapan pemuda bersurai merah itu membuatnya merona? Ia terihat seperti seorang gadis sekarang.

"Lagipula aku dan Kouki kemarin pergi bersama untuk memberikanmu ini." Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dbungkus menggunakan kertas polos berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah.

Kuroko bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menerima kotak kecil yang disodorkan oleh Akashi, "Bukalah Tetsuya."

Mendengar kekasihnya menyuruhnya untuk membuka kotak itu, Kuroko pun membukanya. Mata bulatnya itu melebar melihat benda yang berada didalam kotak itu.

Sebuah kotak bening yang berisi sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul kecil berbentuk S&T disertai ukiran yang begitu indah pada bandulnya.

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan ini.

Ini terlalu mahal.

Namun jika itu Akashi Seijuurou, maka semahal apapun benda itu, jika untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, maka tak akan jadi masalah.

"Sei-_kun_, ini..."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, ia tau jika kekasihnya itu akan merasa keberatan dengan hadiah yang diberikannya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih terdiam, ia bahkan tak berkutik ketika Akashi mengambil kotak itu, mengeluarkan kalung didalamnya dan memakainnya dileher Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat hasil karyanya.

Pemuda itu terlihat lebih manis dengan kalung pilihannya.

Akashi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk melepaskannya Tetsuya. Itu akan menjadi tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia membalas pelukan Akashi, "Hai, Sei-_kun_."

**End  
**

**a/n:**

**halo~ saya author baru di fandom KnB. Jadi maaf jika ada karakter yang terlalu OOC. Mohon bimbingannya **_**senpai**_

**ohya, untuk ide cerita ini, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari kejadian valentine saya kemarin—tidak termasuk adegan memberikan kalung dan Akashi yang mencium Kuroko tentu saja.**

**Sebenarnya ini mau saya publish waktu valentine day, yaitu 14 Febuari, namun mengingat Febuari kemarin saya sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk membuka komputer karena praktek, tugas, dan ujian menumpuk, akhirnya baru sempat saya publish dibulan Maret, sangat jauh dari valentine day. Maaf**

**Side Story  
**

"Sei-_kun_."

Akashi yang sedang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya.

"Aku tetap tidak suka melihat Sei-_kun_ begitu dekat dengan Furihata-_kun_."

Akashi terkekeh, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu mungil kekasihnya yang terbalut piyama putih, "Cemburu, eh?"

Kuroko terdiam, "Apa... aku tidak boleh cemburu, Sei-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh lagi, mendengar perkataan polos—namun terdengar menyindir itu. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati pipi Kuroko yang merona, ia mengecup sekilas pipi pucat itu, membuat rona merah disana semakin terlihat.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya boleh cemburu. Tetsuya yang cemburu manis sekali."

"Hentikan itu Sei-_kun_." Lirih Kuroko. Ayolah, dia malu sekali sekarang.

"Sei-_kun_."

Akashi bergumam kembali, "Ada apa lagi Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang juga tengah memandangnya, "Apa kau memakan coklat dari Furihata-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko singkat, ia menyeringai menatap Kuroko, "Tidak. Aku membuangnya. Aku hanya memakan coklat dari Tetsuya, atau mungkin, aku lebih senang jika memakan Tetsuya."


End file.
